<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presumption by Hezjena2023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004360">Presumption</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezjena2023/pseuds/Hezjena2023'>Hezjena2023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rituals!Verse - Red Riding Hood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Rituals!verse, Smut, prompt - bath/shower, that's it that's the story, they bang under a waterfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hezjena2023/pseuds/Hezjena2023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sera warned me that she’d seen you sneaking out of camp and asked me to ensure your safety."<br/>Hellana pulled a face at the thought, "she did?"<br/>"Phrased less delicately." Solas corrected.<br/>Glancing upwards from the canyon, she couldn’t make out the shape of tents, only the wispy ploom of campfire smoke disappearing into the lightening dawn sky. "So you thought you’d come and rescue me from tame Tuskets and from the dangers of early morning showers?" </p><p>*** </p><p>When not being able to find the Shards in the Western Approach isn’t the most frustrating thing about a trip to the Forbidden Oasis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rituals!Verse - Red Riding Hood [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fen'Harem's Dragon Age Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presumption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The songbirds’ chirps echoed over the colossal sandstone arches. Mighty bridges that cut through the sky, in criss-cross patterns, over the hidden oasis. Underneath four slim waterfalls there was an oasis, the water kicked up sediment which turned the pool white with tiny bubbles. The sun was barely up, warm reds and oranges filtered down through the spray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana stepped from the bank into the ankle-deep water, letting the warmth of it run through her. She stretched her arms over her head and then froze, spotting a smooth snout peeking out from a fallen Andrastian statue. Moving slowly, she spread out her hands and backed away from the curious tusket, careful not to provoke it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature stepped out, gave her a half-hearted little growl and decided its curiosity was sated. Keeping a careful eye on her, it dipped its head to the water to lap at the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a longing look towards the waterfall, grimaced, and it seemed there would be no shower for her today. She turned, taking a step away and walked directly into a lambswool jumper. She yelped, shook her head and breathed, "Solas?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was enough to agitate the Tusket, it growled again, low in its lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas flicked a wrist towards the creature, barely giving it the effort of a full cast spell. Just enough to turn its hostility away from them. To make them seem utterly unworth bothering about. Crisply, he greeted her. "Hellana." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing down here?" Hellana asked, raising her hands in the same apologetic manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to the side, back in the direction of their camp. "Sera warned me that she’d seen you sneaking out of camp and asked me to ensure your safety." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling a face at the thought, "she did?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phrased less delicately." He corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing upwards from the canyon, she couldn’t make out the shape of tents, only the wispy ploom of campfire smoke disappearing into the lightening dawn sky. "So you thought you’d come and rescue me from tame Tuskets and from the dangers of cold showers, my love?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas’ eyes darted behind her to the waterfall and as he realised her intention he felt his cheek heat a little. "Of course," he nodded about to leave her to it, when a strange thought struck him. Something like a memory, but not quite. He turned from Hellana, beginning the complicated spell work required to set a ward around the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Her voice was quiet, curious, soft against the back of him. "Ahh," she gasped with realisation and she pressed a kiss to his spine. He sank into her as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her hands splayed against his waist and across his chest. "Very clever." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will keep you safe," he promised, knitting together the last intricate lines of mana-work. And watching as they fizzled to invisibility with a satisfying pop. "You will be unseen by any wild animals."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tightened her grip on him, "why, are you planning on leaving?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning back to face her, there was a sparkle in her everite eyes. A coy smile upon her lips, he wanted those lips to moan his name. "My instructions were to ensure your safety, Inquisitor." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Apostate," she returned, giving him a title that suited him as well as Inquisitor suited her. "You’d better watch carefully," she dropped her gaze, biting her lower lip as her eyes traced the outline of him, "or you’d better run back to Sera, I am sure she can provide intricate instruction." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a reply, she wriggled out of her leggings, taking her smalls at the same time. She folded them carefully over her arm and stepped away to a fallen dwarven column, bending at the waist to neatly stack her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The side benefit of that, was that she gave  him a view of the particularly delightful way that her arse curved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her back to him, she peeled out the various daggers she kept on her person. She hadn’t been expecting trouble so there were only six, still she laid them carefully down with her leggings. Hellana gave him a single glance over her shoulder, to check he was still watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was, intently. "If you’re trying to tempt me-" he trailed off, the words spoken more to himself than to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though from the self-satisfied smile settled upon her expression, she had heard him. As she plucked out a dagger that lived by her waist she asked, "how can I tempt you with what you’ve already tried?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would not presume." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears. He followed the curve of her calf, up to the curve of her rear still hidden by the pointed end of her tunic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you would."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" He hummed, finding himself distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fixed him with an everite look, and told him simply. "Presume." Before shedding the last of her clothes and picking her way towards the waterfall. Cloaked in nothing but dark curls, that spilled down over her shoulders, leaving little to the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to run his hands along the curved, across her tapered waist, and over the flare at her hips. Studying the gentle flare of her hips, he wondered how much of this display was for his benefit, how much he should allow himself to enjoy it? Even with her permission, it was best not to presume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took all his remaining willpower to tear himself away from the sight of her naked and settle down on the bank. His trousers were uncomfortably tight. He closed his eyes, wondered if she’d object if he asked to take her against the cold obsidian front of the shrine in the Oasis. Somehow he doubted she would, after that last comment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to the cold stone, she’d be burning hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas’ fingers tightened to fists in the loose sand, he shouldn’t ask. Shouldn’t take advantage of her affection for him. Should absolutely not be thinking about the way she would scratch at his shoulders when he buried himself inside her or the way she’d sigh again, gasping and breathless when he fucked her to completion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Presume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few heartbeats for Solas to give into the impulsive part of him, and he found his feet before striding over, shedding his shirt with hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana had her back to him, her face raised into the waterfall. She pulled back slightly to wipe the water from her eyes, the corner of her mouth pulled up into a smirk. "Ah," she whispered when it was clear that she’d caught him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas stroked her hair back from the nape of her neck, damp, her curls have loosened. Droplets roll down her back, leaving rivulets upon her skin. He pressed his lips to her neck, her shoulder, the dip where the two met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck," she breathed as his breath found her throat, a shiver raised across her skin. When his teeth grazed against her pulse, she offered , "I was wondering when you’d join me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water is not cold, but it is not warm either and it is enough to harden her nipples. His greedy hand cupped the softness of her breast, his thumb stroking over the hard bud. "Forgive me for the intrusion," he choked out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His actions go straight through her. Her head tipped back against his chest, her eyes glazed and she muttered, "forgiven." Her Marked hand reached up for him, fingers curling around his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with his eyes closed, he couldn’t escape the green glow. Regardless, he pressed a kiss to her wrist, before his free hand found her hip bone, anchoring her to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Solas," Hellana begged in a high, needy tone, her hips bucking gently, in a steady rhythm. The sun was just starting to peek through the ravine, casting impossibly long shadows across the ground. They hadn’t, not since - her fingers tugged on his ear, impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heartbeat later, the green glow of the Mark disappeared, he blinked open his eyes to follow her hands movement. Hellana had twisted to face him, everite eyes watching as a mischievous smile tugs across her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her hand before he saw it, gasping as she grasped him. It was perverse, he decided, the way it felt so good to have her hand wrapped around his erection. And there are little pulses of power leaking from the power that cannot quite breath contained under her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas growled in response as scooped her up, taking full advantage to cup her arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana grabbed out for purchase, letting him go and clawing at his shoulders with both hands, before she could hook her legs around his waist to keep herself from falling flat into the shallow pool. Her little cry of horror turned to bubbling laughter. "Oh I’ve missed you, I need you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had to construct a mask of indifference to keep him from lavishing his attention upon her as they traveled, distracting her from what needed to be done. So he had enforced a careful separation, they weren’t even sharing a tent. He’d thought it was for the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unintended consequence was his filthy need to take her right there on the ruins of a fallen empire barely hidden from the rest of their camp under a thin mist of waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she let out a gasp as she was pressed onto the smooth sandstone of the fallen dwarven column. She was hardly horizontal, but laid back she was at an angle where she couldn’t fall off. She licked her lip. Satisfied with their progress, she tugged his head down to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed there was nothing he could do to deny her. He gave into her fire, he descended upon her, lavishing his affections and all consuming. She was sweet as honey and her hot mouth matched him with every movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vhenan, would you mind if-?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go for it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his hands still on her rear, he reached for her hips and pulled her down till her bum was balanced on the edge and dropped between her thighs. He met her gaze for a single knowing heartbeat before he dropped his head, diverting at the last moment to bite the inside of her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re-” she breathed out as she writhed. Barely coherent and not able to finish her command. She froze, as he licked a stripe over the bite. He blew a puff of cold air and she shivered, “gods, Solas.” She threw her head back, pressed against the stone and spilled her curls around her in a dark halo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas chuckled, ignoring the invocation, and pressed forward, to kiss her again. Not letting her legs go, and he forced her knees up, her ankles thrown over his shoulder. She was wet and the apex of her thighs are slick, he could feel her desperation through the fabric of his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana’s arms were thrown over her head, though her unmarked hand trailed down to splay against his chest, as he kissed her desperately. She reached down, between the space between their bodies, for his hips, for his laces. She looked up at him through her lashes, "may I?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His agreement was barely verbal, a positive grunt as her fingers tangled in the ties. One of her legs slipped from his shoulder and her calf grazed against his side. Solas pushed her hand away and undid himself before he found her mouth again. If he wished it, with one thrust he could bury himself inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her teeth bit lightly against his lip, as her hips ground against him. Hellana’s anticipation bled through, unmistakably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought to prolong it to see what she would do, a test in all the ways that didn’t matter. A fugitive hand caught her ankle, trailed up her leg and he smirked when a shiver crossed her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana squirmed, her heel dug into his back as punishment for the game he was clearly playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Solas took it only as encouragement to drop his back between her legs, he licked an experimental stripe and she trembled. Her thighs tightened against his ears for a moment before she relaxed, a soft cry fell from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He savoured her taste, like imagined apricots, her flesh hot and responsive to his touch. Adding to his indulgence, by slipping two fingers into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her belly was taut, her chest heaving. Hellana was clingy when she came, her hands tightening into fists and fluttering against him. She clawed at his shoulders, scraped her nailsy up his neck, her fingers grabbing out for him with every spark of pleasure that he shot through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was not quiet in her pleasure. But Solas’ wards would hold. He couldn’t promise the rest of their camp wouldn’t hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t really care as she rocked against him, urging against the inevitable. And complained faintly when he pulled his face from between her legs and moved over her. Placing his weight on his hands around her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her, sucking her lower lip between his teeth. Her everite eyes were lidden and as she licked the taste of her from his lips it seemed the right time, he presumed, and sheathed himself inside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana’s eyes flashed open in surprise, her lips parted in a breathy gasp which dissolved into a satisfied smile. Her muscles pulsed against his cock, the tail end of her orgasm still sending sparks through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas rode out every sensation. The whole time she was making deliciously needy murmurs and gasping incoherent invocations. Before she finally quieted he thrust into her hard enough to make her keen. Her Marked hand flew above her head, clutching at the slab to inspire more friction between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Encouraged by her actions, he slammed into her, his pace unrelenting, consumed entirely by what the wolf wanted. He wanted her, wanted her even when it wasn’t logical. </span>
  <span>Forsaking his pride, and the rather distant far away hope of drawing it out, he spilled inside her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Heavily, he dropped beside her to catch his breath, beyond content to see the lazy just-fucked smile draped across her expression. He curled his arm under his head, with his free hand he encircled her waist and pulled her to him, resting his fingers against the flare of her hip. Then he closed his eyes to the morning sun. Quite happy to doze off with her, here, hidden under the waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Hellana stretched out her legs into the open air, before rolling onto her side to prop her head against his arm. She reached for his hip, rubbing rune lines against his flesh, she hummed and then offered “well I should be thanking you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked, the taste of apricot still on his tongue and a little bubble of regret formed under his ribs. Feigning confusion he only muttered, “hmm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For saving me from the dangers of an early morning shower.” She walked her fingers back across his belly towards her, pausing to press her forefinger against his lip, “I do hope you’ll presume to save me the next time I face the unspeakable horrors of a waterfall.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back up at the campsite, Dorian was struggling to keep his eyes open while Sera prodded a frying pan with sizzling stripes of meat in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sera glanced up as Solas and Hellana returned together. She cocked up an eyebrow, in a knowing tone he asked, “how was the clickety-clack?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas shook his head with disdain, not deigning to answer her, just offering her a disgusted sigh. He ducked into his tent to retrieve his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hellana gave her friend a thumbs up while he was distracted. Sometimes she found getting Solas into her bed was a group effort. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>